


[translation]猎物 Prey

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [19]
Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, M/M, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: Marty望着他，简直无法分辨——这是否还是他第一次在透明帷幕之后看见的那个男人？因为现在他不知道，在这个脆弱破碎的Rustin Cohle的形体之中，Crash隐藏在哪里。尽管如此，这个人还在对他们笑？Marty希望能了解更多。





	[translation]猎物 Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447782) by [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser). 



> 本文属于‘Hunting Notes’系列之二。前一篇是《坏东西Bad Things》http://archiveofourown.org/works/11845980/chapters/26742582

以搭档身份和探员Rustin Cohle在一起的时间非常短暂，Marty能清楚地记起那个时候的每一天，但所有记忆最终都结束于那个最重要的时刻——那个时刻，在贴着瓷砖的四壁之间，沐浴着明亮的阳光……

 

开始

 

Martin Hart和Rustin Cohle一起站在Quesada的办公室，像一对犯了错的小学生——到处张望，就是不看对方，而且想方设法不去看Quesada，后者把脸拉得老长，面孔板得像堵砖墙——脸色也红得像砖一样。

Marty忽然对头儿的皮沙发底下藏着什么产生了浓厚的兴趣，其实他想的是现在自己倒不介意躲到那底下去。Rust在认真研究着墙壁，至少他有正当理由——这是他第一天到警局。他的右手裹着绷带，手臂上纹着的黑鸟的嘴从下面探出来，好像有人把它抓住捆了起来。

Marty想起那天早晨是怎么开始的，不由得皱起眉头——他走进更衣室，一眼看到他那个舞男——穿着该死的正装，还打了领带！Marty楞在衣柜前面，忘了去拉柜门，他的手还差一寸，抓了个空。

“啥？你来这上班了？”他问，指着Cohle，

Rust用怀疑的眼光在镜子里打量着自己。

“今天接到个电话。Quesada叫我来。”他朝自己那件油腻腻的夹克噘了噘嘴，承认它不合时宜，把它塞进挨着Marty的衣柜。

“可不。你能干的事那么多，再穿上官衣可不容易，嗯？”

“想我了？”Rust低声问，因为更衣室里挤满了人。

“想死了。”

Quesada的声音把他从甜蜜的回忆拉回现实。“我他妈该拿你们两个怎么办？”他沮丧地举起手，“Hart，你在搞什么鬼？”Marty觉得自己被他恶狠狠的目光逼进了一把椅子里。“你怎么找到他的？”

“长官，是你让我把那个区所有的脱衣舞吧查一遍的，你没警告过我还有别人在那工作。”

“就这一次你肯好好干派给你的活，Hart，看看结果怎么样。我接到毒品管制局的电话，说他们发现我们的人在他们的地盘到处闻，碍了他们的事，你觉得我听到这些屁话能高兴吗？我让你去观察，没让你跳进去搅和。怎么的，你忽然成了个卧底了？”

“不是，长官。”

“这就对了，”Quesada叹了口气，火消了点。“Cohle，现在你跟Hart负责这个案子。我不知道你想怎么结这个案——你有三星期，这段时间你们俩搭档，我可不想，听清楚了，我可不想惹上你那帮毒管局的家伙。你在我们这边干活，只能向我们汇报，明白？”

“明白，长官。”Rust回答。

“现在给我出去。”Quesada像赶灾星似的挥手把他们赶出去。

 

传教士

 

Marty看着Rust审讯他们的第一个嫌犯。半个警局的人都围在门口，起劲地议论着新来的探员。他们的窃窃私语中满是嫉妒和冷嘲热讽。

“Quesada从哪儿把他挖来的？他干吗这么阴阳怪气？毒管局的人都这样，相信我。听说这人还干过卧底呢。简直像神经病。”

幸好Marty在厚墙那边，没听到这些闲话。他望着Rust，奇怪这个人还藏着多少技能。说得更准确点，一个人怎能既诱人沉迷，又给人传道？在这里，他简直像个在教堂里听忏悔的神父，只差没合着双手了——他向罪人俯下身去，然后围着他走了一圈，在他面前坐下，一直认真地用目光锁定着对方，保持着身体接触，告诉他净化灵魂中的邪恶，保持诚实，特别是对自己诚实是多么重要。Marty看着手铐在他腰上闪着光，咬着嘴角，忽然想把它用在Rust身上试试。但与此同时，他也能看到他的新搭档如何钻进嫌疑人的皮肉下面，掀开他的头盖骨，检视着他的潜意识，找出最虚弱的那个部分。嫌疑人发起抖来，他抵抗了一阵，皱着眉，努力否认，向对方恶狠狠地瞪着眼，但最后他的防线开始崩溃，直到在他的“传教士”肩上痛哭流涕，愿意把知道的一切都说出来。

Marty从没见过这种事情。警局的大多数人都知道怎么让罪犯松口，但Rust，他简直就是个天生的控制大师。

Marty从审讯室出来，一脸笑容，完全没想掩盖自己的骄傲。

“他很棒，伙计们，”他对Favre和Geraci那帮警察说，那些人正在吞云吐雾。

“说什么呢？毒管局的家伙只会污染这地方。”Geraci边说边挥手扇开那些有毒的烟雾。

“你昨晚睡哪儿了？”Marty问。傍晚，夕阳西下，更衣室里充满了温暖的斜晖（但还没有那天那么明亮，所有的瓷砖都金光闪闪），现在只有他们两人，所以Marty的声音有点不一样。Rust在他身边，靠着衣柜，脱了外衣，只穿着背心，Marty几乎没意识到他的手在摆弄他的领带。他的目光只是惊讶地集中在他的搭档身上。

“在家，Marty，还会在哪儿。”

“怎么，你一个人在那里不怕吗？”

Rust轻声一笑，把衬衫搭在肩上，一道阳光落在他的后背和白色衬衣之间，Marty忍不住——他伸出手，好像要抓住那道光柱，一把抓住Rust的背心，把温暖的手伸到下面，抚摸着那优美的曲线，用手指感觉着那瘦削的脊骨。

“你想……请我去喝茶还是怎么的？”Rust喘息着说。

十五分钟更衣时间，他们用作了其他事情，在Marty的衣柜边粘成一团。Marty不记得什么时候如此用力地吻过一个人，每次看着Rust被他蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，就让他想吻得更狠。

“也许我该喂你点什么，”他压低声音，“你太瘦了。”

想想看，同一副嘴唇冷静地把毒汁吐进那个崩溃的嫌犯耳中，让他把一生的故事都倒在纸上。Marty知道接下来会发生什么。

 

秘密

 

Quesada在办公室里指手画脚，想把那几个可怜的警察好好教训一番。Marty听不见他说什么，不过敢打赌他肯定在破口大骂。他叹了口气，疲惫不堪，低头看着没写完的报告。后面什么地方Geraci他们在小声聊天，和往常一样在偷懒。Marty甩了他们一眼，那帮人又爆出一阵大笑。他一向跟同事们相处得不错，不过最近他们好像不太理他，下班后也不大请他去喝啤酒了。另一方面，他也不想去，因为没什么可说的。准确地说，近来他的生活没什么可以跟他们分享的。Rust来警局工作后，他们越来越爱挑衅了。Marty更愿相信那是出于嫉妒。Rust聪明过人，在探案上天赋异禀，而且他和Marty包揽了所有查案工作，让其他人无事可做。那肯定会惹人嫉恨。Marty再一次确信了这点，看了看Rust。Rust不时地回头看看，能感到自己成了注目的对象。那些蠢话让他显得很不舒服。他奇特的习惯——带着大笔记本到处走——第一天就让他得了个引人注目的绰号“税务员”，每天都少不了刻薄的议论传进他的耳朵。今天他好像比平时更焦躁，掉头不理Geraci，努力压下火继续写东西。Marty再也没法集中精神写报告。直到Rust抬起头来，他才发现自己已经盯着他看了五分钟。

“怎么了？”Rust问。

“没事，”Marty回答，摸摸嘴唇，笑了笑。他又开始工作。

Rust伸手抓起烟和打火机，从桌边站起来，向门口走去。“去透口气。”他留下一句就出去了。经过Geraci那伙人时，他们在他背后吹了声口哨。Marty皱起眉头，挠着下巴。他们什么毛病？

他又坚持写了会儿报告，打着哈欠，马马虎虎加了几句话，就扔下了笔，拿起外衣，走出警局去找Rust。那几个可怜的警员摇摇晃晃地走出Quesada的办公室——满脸通红，火冒三丈。Quesada已经坐回桌边，像只猫头鹰似的盯着整个部门。Geraci和那些伙计们安静下来回去工作了。

Rust站在停车场前的门廊下面，抽完了一支烟。轻风吹乱了他不服帖的卷发，阳光把他瘦长的影子投在白墙上。

“你还好吗？”Marty问他。

Rust轻轻转过身来，点点头，吸着烟。他吐出一团烟雾，风立刻把它吹散，飘向停车场那边。Marty从他手里把烟拿过来，也吸了一口。

“就是有点闷，”Rust加上一句，大声吸了口气。

“嘿，听着，”Marty靠近了些，肩膀碰到了Rust。“别理那些混蛋，他们对陌生人都那样，以后会好的。现在，我保证不会让他们再惹你。”

Rust点点头，笑了笑。他斜乜了Marty一眼，眯起眼睛。

“好。”他简短地回答。

“行吗？”Marty又问了一遍，拍拍他的背。

Rust又点了下头。

他们的脸靠得很近，温暖的呼吸吹着彼此的皮肤，他们的嘴唇相遇了，轻轻地一吻。但Marty的手指还紧紧抓着Rust的肩膀，不愿和他分开，哪怕近在咫尺。

“你得写完报告，我们好继续下一步。”Rust说。

“你已经有计划了，嗯？”

“Marty，你今天怎么了？”Rust轻声问。Marty没法否认他观察得对。过去的几天，好像全世界都在他脚下，只要他伸出手，就能从天上摘下星星。

“都是因为你，”他说，“让我发疯，什么都没法想，只想着今晚等我们回了家我该怎么操你，我要干你一整夜，让你早上站都站不直……”

Rust一笑，舔了舔嘴唇。什么都瞒不过他，因此Marty决定说实话。

他回到办公室，带着藏不住的微笑。Quesada在打电话，Marty等他打完电话，走进他的办公室，把完成的报告交给他。

“我再给你一个星期，Hart。现在该死的联调局也对我们的进度感兴趣了，搞不好他们会想法插手。所以你们最好打起精神来。”

“明白，长官。”

“你和Cohle两个，有计划吗？”

“有点眉目了。”

“只是有点眉目？最好别给我打马虎眼。不然你就等着去蹲冷板凳吧。回去干活。”

 

告白

 

Marty和Rust在办公室的厨房里。Marty默默地给自己倒了一杯浓咖啡，一个问题在他舌头上打转，但他不敢问出口。他知道Rust没有告诉他全部真相，但随着时间的推移，他对Rust了解得越多，就越不想知道他的卧底经历。Rust站在他旁边，优雅地靠着厨台，好像在等着Marty注意他，开口表示他的关心。Marty在一张桌子旁边坐下来，正了正领带，喝了口热咖啡，但一直没有抬头。

“你认识Emily Kёrf吗？”这个问题他以前问过Crash，但最近发生的事让他又燃起了希望，也许Rust能多透露些关于她的事情。这个神秘的Emily被活埋了，她的指纹找不到匹配对象，她的名字在任何数据库和登记系统中都查不到，她的尸体还未确定身份。警方叫她“Emily Kёrf”，只是因为这个名字写在她尸体边衣服碎片中的一本日记上。那是没有被烧毁的仅有的两个词——

Emily

Kёrf

Rust从口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一根点上。然后用拇指和食指轻轻捏着烟，望了一阵窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。

“我跟她工作过一段时间，”他不情愿地开始说，好像每个字都粘在嘴里，每句话都得从喉咙中抠出来。“那些掌握夜店网络的人，他们会定时聚会，每六个月会有一两次。在远离城市的地方。他们会——呃——从脱衣舞俱乐部挑选出姑娘，然后……列出一个最终候选名单。如果被选中了，就不能拒绝。那些被选中的人，她们没有选择。Emily也没有选择。”

“那些被选中的怎么样了？”

“我不知道，Marty。有一次我碰巧在那个聚会现场。但说实话，发生了什么我也不太清楚。我嗑高了，醉得一塌糊涂。所有俱乐部都属于一个人，但没人见过他。这是他洗钱的方式。他真正的业务——是毒品和贩卖人口。毒管局派我去的时候，我的任务是查清他们运输毒品的方法。但有个问题——情况越来越糟，我只能——另寻出路。”Rust深吸了口气。那支被遗忘的烟还在他指间，已经快烧到了头。好像多年来压在他肩头的重担被卸下了一部分，他终于能松一口气。所有这些可怕的事，只有他一人知道，世上再无他人可分担。Marty望着他，简直无法分辨——这是否还是他第一次在透明帷幕之后看见的那个男人？因为现在他不知道，在这个脆弱破碎的Rustin Cohle的形体之中，Crash隐藏在哪里。尽管如此，这个人还在对他们笑？Marty希望能了解更多。

“为什么你必须要……另寻出路……？”

Rust把目光从窗外转回来看着他，然后几乎是恐惧地望向办公室。他小心地拿起那根烧光了的烟，把它扔进垃圾筒。

“Marty，”他在Marty旁边的另一张椅子上坐下，向他俯过身，“那些人渣，我们不能停手。”

“你什么意思？”

“所有这些工作，我们的计划，不能白费。三个星期了——你和我，我们能查到这一步，没错，但只要我们接近真相，相信我，我们都会被轻轻松松踢出这案子——这还是最好的结果。”

“Rust，你跟我说了这么一堆，我完全不懂。你——你到底想说什么……我们该放手不管吗？”

“我只想说，那时候我已经深陷其中了，如果没有你，我脱不了身。活着出来——不可能。因为他妈的总有一天我会忘记自己是个警察，而变成他们中的一个。因为——我没有选择。”

他用那双疲惫茫然的眼睛望着Marty，幽暗的绝望在眼中闪过，好像Marty会让他滚蛋，然后把他在那段小小的歧路上发现的事情向整个警局公开，让他的最后一丝希望也随之破碎。那是些让他愧对于“警察”这个头衔的东西。那些东西使他久已丧失了“人格”的概念，而是分裂成许多近似的碎片，但在那其中，在他的深处，也许还留着一个完整的人格，在渴望着被人发现。

“所以，你不该再一个人呆在那该死的房子里了。”Marty的火忽然冒了上来，把自己藏在咖啡杯后面。

“Marty……”

“我不知道，也不想知道你那些年过的什么日子。但见过酒吧里的那些人之后，相信我，我搞清了一件事——想全身而退——妈的，想都别想。你把我拉进来，就没有回头路了。就这样。”

Rust虚弱地向他笑了笑。

“你钻进俱乐部来可不怪我。”

“你喜欢在业余时间脱光光也不怪我。”

Steve Geraci进厨房倒咖啡的时候，Marty和Rust正盯着对方，一言不发。

“我打扰你们了？”他挖苦地说。

Marty清了清嗓子，拿起咖啡走出去，一句话也没说。

 

邀请

 

Marty在法医科门口等着Rust，抱着一摞文件，拿着钥匙。他向Cathleen保证不会有问题，只是个“秘密任务”。“真他妈的疯了，”他暗想，紧张得要命，不停地看表。Rust很快就出现了，拿过钥匙，打开了法医室的门。“希望你没把文件丢了。”他说。

“操你，”Marty小声说，觉得衬衫下面汗流浃背。他们没再往屋子里面走，就停在一个堆着盒子和拖把的柜子旁边。Marty高高兴兴地把那堆“重要机密文件”往最近的空盒子里一塞，等门从里面一锁严，他就把Rust压在墙上，狠狠地吻着他，饥渴地张开嘴，把舌头挤进他的唇间。黑暗中几个盒子倒在地上，发出很大的响声，他们只希望里面没装着什么贵重易碎的东西。Marty把Rust转过来，让他的脸贴着墙，他按着他，很快地解开他的皮带，把裤子褪到膝盖，把手伸进Rust的衬衣下面，抚摸着他的后背，大腿和臀部。“我爱你的屁股，”他想着，不由得说了出来，紧贴着Rust，摩擦着他，同时拉开自己的拉链。他无比兴奋，肾上腺素和欲望冲晕了他的脑子，胸口和太阳穴像有锤子在敲。他吻着Rust的脖子，握住他的硬挺，用手指从上到下轻轻地揉捏。Rust呻吟着，弓起腰回应着他。Marty轻轻拍了几下他的屁股，用手扩张着，探进一根手指。它不费吹灰之力就滑了进去。Marty想起些只有他们两人才知道的事，不禁笑了。

“看，你干得多好，”他在Rust耳边低语着，加进第二根手指。Rust咬住嘴唇，额头贴着墙壁。他的呼吸粗重起来，本能地迎向Marty的手指，身体在恳求更多。Marty伸进第三根手指，咬着自己的手压住自己的声音。“Rust，继续？”Marty问，用另一只手抚过Rust的腹部，直到他硬得发疼的阴茎。Rust点点头，Marty挤进第四根手指的时候，他闭上了眼睛。“太棒了，宝贝，”他喃喃地说，温柔地吻着Rust的脖子和面颊，吸进他的气味，觉得膝盖开始发软。Rust的膝盖在颤抖。Marty开始轻轻地动着手指，Rust更用力地回应着他，回头看着。他的呼吸滞住了，Marty觉得他快忍不住了，于是抽出手来，进入了Rust，又快又狠地操着他。他的视野被白热的快感模糊了，感到Rust在他身下射了出来。他想开个玩笑，说他以前能坚持更久的，但自己也突然被推上了高潮，一股热流蹿下他的脊骨，他没料到它来得这么猛烈。Marty的腿软了，差点倒下去，用手撑住墙壁。狂野的快感淹没了他。Marty用力眨着眼睛，努力恢复意识，他也射了，一次又一次，身体还痉挛地紧贴着Rust。Marty以前从没有过这种感觉，他简直感到害怕，但渐渐地，他平静下来，整个身体好像都被掏空了。他喘着气，惊讶地发现自己的声音变得如此尖厉，简直不自然，他停住了，听着Rust在他身下急速地呼吸。当他轻轻退出去的时候，粘腻的白浊从Rust的大腿间流下来。这时候他们的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，Marty发现倒下的盒子里有些一次性纸巾，他拿了一些，仔细地给Rust擦干净，以免弄脏他的裤子。

“别管它了，Marty。”Rust从他手里拿走纸巾。

“你还好吗？”Marty问，还有点发晕。

“嗯，”Rust俯过身来吻了他，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪光。他向门口点点头。“走吧，别让他们来找我们。我稍后就来。”

Marty回到他的桌子边，感觉简直不像真的，眼皮都困得快打架了，他觉得好像刚跑了个马拉松，但心里热乎乎的。他想泡杯咖啡，结果给自己倒了杯茶，心不在焉地喝着。十分钟后Rust回来了，看上去有点迷糊，头发比往常更乱了，有点笨拙地在桌边坐下来。Marty相信这些小小的变化除了他们没什么人会注意到。现在Rust已经学会从对查案的痴迷中分出一点时间给Marty，该死的，这真值得表扬，但Marty也想知道如何从对Rust的迷恋中分出时间来查案。Quesada从他办公室里探出头来。

“Hart，来我办公室。”Marty叹了口气，站起来走开了。他回来的时候，Maggie正在办公桌旁等他，向他挥挥手。“真操蛋，”Marty想，正气不打一处来，就因为那份报告的借口太烂，他被Quesada痛批了一顿，（“你拿它擦屁股去吧，Hart。”）现在他只好重写。好像这还不够似的！

“哈啰，Maggs！”他僵硬地笑了笑，拥抱了她，在她脸上亲了一下。Rust好奇地看着他们，嘴里叼着一根铅笔。“没想到能见到你。你来……有什么事？”

“好久不见，Marty。我想，今天为什么不请你回家吃饭呢？孩子们想你，我觉得大家再聚聚也不错。”Maggie总是这么实际。Marty有点茫然。他已经几年没见她了，这几个月都没联系，说实话，他见到她并不怎么兴奋。但他真的非常想女儿们，能见到她们的机会可不能错过。

“这是Rustin Cohle，Maggs。”Marty说，努力压下自己的困惑。“我的呃……我的新搭档。”

（我刚在小黑屋里操了他。）

“Rust，这是我前妻，Maggie。”

“认识你很高兴，女士。”Rust从桌边半站起身，和她握手。Maggie和气地微笑着，赞赏地看着他。“Marty和我说了不少你的事。”

“是吗？希望说的都是好事。”她笑了。“Rust，你也来吧，就像以前一样——我们总是请Marty的新搭档来家里吃饭。他的性命可掌握在你手里呢，我们应该多了解你，不是吗？”

“他不爱参加家庭聚会……”

“我很高兴。”Rust打断他。

她走了以后，Marty举起手做了个难以置信的姿势。

“真的？”他喊。

“怎么，你不想把我介绍给你的家人？我想现在很合适。”

“可不，太搞笑了，Rust。嗨孩子们，嗨Maggie，这是我新找的小甜心——Rustin Cohle。（我得告诉你Maggie，我跟你在床上从没这么疯过，你还差得远呢。）”

Rust有点好笑，低下头去看他的笔记本。他在空白页上画了一幅Marty前妻的速写，一抹小小的笑意挂在嘴边。

“过奖了。甜心。”

晚上他们开车去了Maggie家。Marty原以为他已经忘了去老房子的路，但记忆又回来了，好像他的生活还在老地方，从没改变过。过去的许多年，他习惯每天早晨从这里开车上班，晚上又回到这里，经过所有这些修剪平整的草坪和漆好的围栏——这条路上，他留下了多少疑虑和悔恨。

被遗忘的记忆又回来了，他好像在从另一个维度看着自己，希望能估量出他那时是否快乐，但他失败了。因为他那时并不快乐。上帝，他可曾快乐过？在房子前面，他帮Rust正了正领带（“最讨厌这个，可恶的领带。”Rust评价，显得很无助），拿出一瓶红酒，一起向门口走去。Marty感到失落，茫然无措。Rust落在他后面。

Maggie立刻就开了门，孩子们，Audrey和Macie，从她背后跳出来扑进Marty怀里。看到她们，他欣喜又动容。Maggie笑着，从他手里接过红酒，让他能尽情拥抱孩子们。“爸爸，爸爸！”她们问候着他。Marty几乎怀念这简单的家庭之乐了。

“看到你们真高兴！”他真心实意地说。他们进了门。

“这是谁啊？”Macie问。

“这是爸爸的新搭档，Rustin。”

Rust挤出一个笑容，很快地点点头。他很紧张，没说话。

“你好，Rustin。”Macie说。

“Rustin，你也是警察吗？”Audrey问。

“和你爸爸一样。”Rustin说。

他们进了厨房，桌边坐着另一个姑娘——Maggie的朋友，Marty的心一沉。当然，Maggie要保证他的搭档不会落单。他们在桌边坐下，Maggie打开了红酒，说笑着，但Marty的眼睛一直注意着Katie——那个朋友。Rust对她来说是个惊喜，这一点不奇怪，谁见到他都不会无动于衷。

“爸爸，Rustin真漂亮！”Audrey悄悄在他耳边说，Marty差点被他的意面呛到。

他把工作里的趣事讲给孩子们听，对Maggie说了他的近况，只去掉了Rust那部分。听起来很平淡，不过对家庭聚餐来说正合适。几杯红酒之后，Katie更靠近Rust了，而他完全没有不满的意思，还一直和她聊着天，好像理所当然，Marty简直气不打一处来。Maggie看了她几眼，微笑着，觉得她的计划成功了。晚餐之后，Marty帮着Maggie收拾厨房。随着盘子叮叮当当的响声，他们的谈话越来越明确了，Marty意识到Maggie——叮——有跟他复合的意思。她向他走过去，想亲吻他，他后退了一步，撞到了洗碗机，举起手来。

“Maggie，我……我……”

“怎么了？”她明白了，漂亮的脸沉了下来。“你在和别人约会？”

“对。”Marty承认。

“她是谁？”Maggie的笑容消失了。

Marty往客厅里看了一眼，Rust和Katie还坐在桌边，抬头张望了好多次。

“我……还不想谈他……谈这事。”他说。

“好吧。”她耸了耸肩。

虽然他们近在咫尺，但好像又拉开了千里的距离。Marty忽然明白了这次邀请的含义，他意识到，也许又会有好几年见不到孩子们了。

 

那天夜里他们很晚才回家。从Maggie家出来后，应Marty的迫切要求，他们又去了一家酒吧，喝得烂醉。Marty觉得酒精在他脑子里开了锅，简直吵得受不了。Rust比他好些。他们摇摇晃晃地从车上下来，走进门廊，Marty在门口找了好一阵钥匙。他摸不到口袋，也不明白除了外衣里他还能把钥匙放在哪儿。Rust的肩膀靠着他——不知从哪里摸出了根烟抽起来，还是那种该死的实事求是的态度。他的眼睛茫然地往草坪那边望来望去，好像在看着影子在夜色中跳着神奇的舞蹈。

Marty气自己找不到钥匙，也气Rust没有拒绝Katie，而且表现得像他妈的地球上最后一个绅士似的——还跟她交换了电话！四周的树丛里，知了在路易斯安那的暑热中疯狂地鼓噪着，成千上万的噪音在Marty耳中爆裂开。他想好好教育Rust一番，让他别再那么谨言慎行，但他的舌头不听使唤，说不出一个完整句子。后来他终于在裤子口袋里找到了钥匙。

“找到了，混蛋玩意。”

Rust嘟囔了一句，肯定是什么不知所云的深奥哲学，Marty不想知道，但有个温暖的身体在旁边的感觉真好。他们撞进屋里，Marty没坐上椅子，结果坐到了地板上，徒劳地想脱掉鞋子。Rust笑了，他真的大笑起来，那个混蛋。Rust脱掉外衣走进他们的卧室，或者说是他自己的卧室。Rust的卧室里有一张桌子，和一张放在地上的床垫。Rust觉得两人当中由他来开车更合适，但路上他意识到他也许不该这么快下结论，因为他已经忘了去Marty家的路了。不过Rust总是有主意，所以他把Marty带回了自己家。Marty哪来的钥匙？很简单，当他在衣服口袋里翻找的时候，Rust忽然想起了他们在哪里（肯定在他自己家！）所以他从自己口袋里拿出钥匙，放进Marty的后袋里。明天早晨他可能要为这小小的犯罪付出代价，但说实话，现在他一点也不在乎。现在他就想恶作剧，妈的，他知道，如果没醉得这么厉害，他的第二人格就要觉醒了。

Marty费劲地努力了五次，想找到他“该死的”卧室，最后他们终于倒在床垫上。Marty脑子里只有一个念头，要保证Rust不再想着Katie。Rust简直像个神话，穿着夹克的迷人精——他想必说了出来，因为那混蛋又笑了，用手捂着漂亮的嘴。

“我的天，Marty，从没听过这种蠢话。”

“但你喜欢这种蠢话。”Marty慢吞吞地说。“你老是说喝醉了让你难受……瞧瞧你现在。”

“我不知道，”Rust还在歪着嘴笑，“也许有你在我就开心。”

酒精消解了他通常的自制力，他开始挑逗起来，当Marty向他靠近过去，他放荡地张开双腿，还穿着夹克，但没穿裤子。Marty一边解着Rust的衬衫，一边努力回想他什么时候把它脱掉的，而那个“神话里的妖精Rustin Cole”把腿张得更大，发出一声甜蜜的呻吟，让Marty简直欲火中烧。“嘿哥们，”他开玩笑地想跟他讲理，“别这么骚行不？邻居还以为我招妓过夜呢。”Rust只是有点内疚地看着他，还在笑。Marty脱了他的夹克，然后是衬衫，还想脱掉他的背心，但半当中放弃了。虽然性趣高涨，但他也困得要命，他脑子里只有一件事，才没在Rust火热的身体上睡着。他向他俯下身去，亲吻着，吮吸着他的脖子，Rust抱紧他，努力捉住他的嘴唇，渴求着他的热情。他用双臂搂住Marty的肩膀，轻轻把他按下去，直到Marty明白了他的暗示，吻着他的胸部，腹部，小腹，一路向下，然后到他的膝盖和腿，轻吮着他的大腿内侧，逗弄着他身体的每一处曲线，直到钻进他的两腿之间，把他含进嘴里。这时Rust已经硬得不行，Marty知道他坚持不了多久。Marty也明白他以前从没做过这个，但谁在乎，他想试试。Rust僵住了，大声吐出一口气，像一只直接撞进猎人手中的动物，当他又想起自己需要空气时，开始短促又粗重地呼吸。Marty全身都热起来，他从没见过这样的Rust，他使他被情欲淹没，让他满脑子充满了奇怪的邪念，每个念头都想尝试一番，但他集中精神，想让Rust感到快乐。他把Rust整个吞进嘴里，想起Rust多少次这样服务过自己，他希望能把那些小技术发挥到最好。Rust的手抚摸着他的肩膀，几乎有点羞怯，然后移到他的头发，捧住他的脸。一整天那些肮脏的小念头都在Marty脑子里转个不停，因此他把手放在Rust的胸口，靠近他，向他狡猾地一笑。Rust从睫毛下看着他，慢慢眨着眼，不明白Marty想干什么，为什么停下来。

“最好抓紧被子，宝贝，”他说，又向Rust两腿间低下头去，舔过他的阴茎，一直到下面的更深处。女人们都很喜欢这种小把戏，为什么不在这里试试？Marty轻轻抬起Rust的腿，找到一个更亲密的姿势。他吻着他，只用嘴唇轻轻擦着他，Rust明白了，身体颤抖起来。“放松，放松，”Marty喃喃地说，继续吻着，这一次更坚定，轻轻地把舌尖探进那火热的紧致中。Rust呻吟起来，往后仰起头，咬着嘴唇，双腿不由自主地颤抖，Marty逗弄了他一会儿，还想要更多……“继续，”Rust恳求着他，再也无法坚持，在Marty的侍弄下射了出来。Marty又吻了他一下，才直起身来欣赏他的成果。Rust在他身下，全无羞耻地躺着，被弄得一塌糊涂。“Rust，嘿，Rust，”Marty轻声叫他，但他已经睡着了——样子很不寻常。他的腹部沾满白腻的痕迹，面颊绯红，脸上的汗珠闪着光，他的头发先前梳得整整齐齐，现在已经乱成一团，不安分的卷发纠结在一起，盖着额头。他深色的睫毛在沉睡中抖动着，嘴唇微微分开。Marty在他旁边躺下来，靠近他，吻着他的肩膀，轻轻靠在他身边。“操，Rust。”他轻唤了几声，一阵喜悦涌遍了全身，暖意包围着他们交叠的身体。现在的Rust看起来简直像一件艺术品。“Marty。”他在睡梦中低语。Marty用毯子盖住他们俩，几乎立刻沉入了安宁的梦乡。

夜里他醒过来，身边熟悉的体温不在了。他睁开眼睛，眼皮沉重，让他怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。他看见Rust站在黑暗的窗边，月光勾勒出他朦胧的剪影。他微微弓着身，望着窗外，烟在他指间闪着红光。有他存在，在这里，Marty觉得像回到了家。像一个美丽的梦。Marty被一种不可名状的感情触动了，因为他从未有过这种体验。他可怜那些不熟悉这种感觉的人，他们从不知道它的存在。

“Rust，”他向他伸出手。

Rust半转过身，苍白的月光照亮了他的裸体。

“你醒了？”他声音低沉沙哑，充满睡意。

“过来，”Marty懒洋洋地咕哝着。他想回到甜美的梦乡，但要确定Rust在身边。

Rust从地上拿起一个啤酒罐，把烟头扔在里面，然后回到他们的“床”上。在黑暗中，他的身体，还有所有的纹身和伤疤，都显得非常清晰。他回到床垫上，钻进毯子下面，躺在Marty身边，面对着他。Marty想把心里萦绕着的千言万语都告诉他，但他明白自己无法表达出那最重要的，哪怕只是其万一。Marty终于睡着了。

 

告别

 

“嘿，Cohle，过来，有点事要问你。”Rust慢慢地向Favre走过去，歪着头听着他说话。他的表情没变，只有一丝冷笑扭歪了他的脸。他盯了Favre片刻，没等别人反应过来会出什么事，他抡起一拳打在对方脸上，把他打倒在地。整个办公室的人都跳起来围了上去。没人想上去拉架，Rust像被激怒的公牛，把Favre按在地板上，一拳接一拳地揍个不停。

“干吗不反击啊，蠢蛋！”人群中有人起哄。

“怎么了？怎么回事？”直到Marty费劲地挤进人群，才看到鼻青脸肿的Favre和Rust，正举起拳头想再来一拳。Marty一把抓住Rust的肩膀，用尽全力把他从被打懵了的敌人旁边拽开。他从没见过Rust如此愤怒，眼中燃着怒火，杀气腾腾。

“你个白痴！来啊，再叫一声试试，狗娘养的！”他怒吼着，想挣脱出来。

“真是个操蛋的疯子，”Geraci说，“我早说过他不该在这儿。”

五分钟后，Marty和Rust在更衣室里。Rust被停职了，Quesada有礼貌地让他滚蛋，回到毒管局那帮疯子那去。温暖的阳光从窗外倾泻进来，把房间照得如此明亮，墙上的瓷砖都闪着金光。只有龙头里滴下的水滴声打破了这里的寂静。Rust还喘着粗气，刚才发生的事还盘旋在他脑中，让他感到被野蛮地刺痛了。怒火仍在他胸中燃烧，这么多年来一刻不停，永远无法扑灭。他把受伤的拳头放在水龙头下冲洗，Marty在他身边，沉默地看着他，想起第一天在这里见到他的时候。三个星期来，多少事情都改变了……何时才能结束？

“让我看你的手。”他说。

Rust默默地伸出手，转开头，好像在等着Marty因为他的轻举妄动而发火。

“该死，”Marty检查了他擦伤的关节，忽然说，“那个王八蛋活该。”

Rust吃惊地望着他。Marty正等着这个。他的眼睛被反射的阳光映得更加湛蓝。他把Rust受伤的手拿到嘴边，轻轻吻着，好像那是世界上最珍贵的东西。这是Rust去掉绷带的第一天，那只鸟又在他手臂上伸展着翅膀，虽然现在它身上多了一条弯曲的伤痕。水还在流着，金色的阳光照进房间，Marty鼓起勇气，望着Rust眼中闪烁的光点。“我想我不能让你走，Rust……不能忍受你不在我身边。”

Rust站直了身体，没有从Marty手里缩回手。他的嘴唇微微牵起，显出一个微弱的笑容，他难以置信地笑了一声，微微偏过头去，忽然之间眼睛湿润了。

“操，”他吐出一口气，下唇颤抖着，背叛了他冷静的表情。他痛苦地咬住嘴唇。

他们在洗手池边靠在一起，鼻子和嘴唇相遇了，当Marty吻着他的时候，听见Rust肺中抽噎的声音，所有被压抑的眼泪都奔涌而出，刺痛了他的胸口。已经很久没有人对他说过如此甜蜜的话，他的整个灵魂都被震颤着。Marty放开了他，Rust用没有受伤的手捂住脸，肩膀在发抖。Marty还握着他的手，紧贴着Rust，倚靠着他，好像想成为他的唯一。Rust紧握着他的手。最后，他终于鼓起勇气再次看着Marty。他的眼睛红通通的，脸上满是泪痕。Marty抬起他的下巴，用手指抹掉他的眼泪，然后拂开他脸上的一缕卷发，温柔地微笑着。

“混蛋，你流泪的样子真美。”

他得到了一个真心的笑容，和一个咸味的吻。

 

 

缺席

 

几天之后，Cathleen把写着“Rustin Cohle探员”的牌子从Quesada办公室前的桌子上撤掉了。她拿走了档案架上的废纸，清理了书桌，也像往常一样打扫了Marty这边。从Rust被停职以后就没人见过他们两人。警局的人不会再见到他们了。Marty不愿离开他，Cohle带他一起走了，深入黑暗，去寻找失落在他灵魂深处的答案。谁杀了Emily Kёrf？谁又是那个猎人？

 


End file.
